112915-Goals To Strive For
19:57:36 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is hopping around looking around the house for either Milo or Lila -- 20:03:08 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG spots Lila on the table and hops up to talk with her... -- 20:04:48 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is definitely not sitting behind the doorway -- 20:10:02 CGG: Madame. Cenero.... If. I. Could. Have. A. Moment. Of. Your. Time? 20:10:10 CCC: Sure 20:10:37 CGG: First. Off.... How. Did. The.... "Date." With. Jack. Go? 20:11:07 CCC: It was pretty nice. He t☉☉k me t☉ see a fairy village 20:11:50 CGG: I.... Am. Actually. Still. Surprised. To. Hear. The. Words. Nice. Mix. In. The. Same. Sentence. As. Jack.... 20:12:05 CCC: Apparently the fairies are being turned int☉ fr☉gs, t☉☉ 20:12:25 CGG: Hence. Why. They. Are. Sending. The. Dulahans. After. Us? 20:12:55 CCC: Maybe the curse is ☉nly triggered by Mil☉ being here, since it's his planet 20:14:09 CGG: That. Will. Certainly. Make. Diplomacy. Difficult. If. Milo'S. Mere. Presence. Is. What. Is. Causing. All. This.... 20:14:25 CGG: And. If. They. Are. Already. Resorting. To. Sending. In. Armed. Forces.... 20:14:34 CCC: Date aside, what'd y☉u want t☉ talk ab☉ut? 20:14:51 CGG: Yes. Quite. Direct.... 20:15:06 CGG: Miss. Libby. Has. Temporarily. Removed. Mr. Aesona'S. Powers.... 20:15:22 CGG: He. Can. Feel. Them. But. He. Can. Not. Use. Them.... 20:15:33 CCC: ...Is there a reas☉n she did this? 20:15:44 CGG: She. Is. Angry. With. His. Actions.... 20:15:56 CCC: Well I mean, wh☉ isn't 20:16:40 CGG: This.... Is. A. Bit. True.... 20:16:45 CGG: But. She. Is. Rather.... 20:16:56 CGG: Stronger. About. Her. Anger. Than. I. Think. The. Rest. Of. Us.... 20:17:46 CCC: D☉es she plan ☉n rem☉ving the barrier, ☉r are we g☉ing t☉ be stuck with it until she decides she's d☉ne having a bitchfit? 20:18:09 CGG: Apparently. It. Will. Be. Miss. Fenrix. Who. Can. Remove. It.... 20:18:23 CGG: And. It. Is. Planned. To. Be. Removed. At. Some. Point.... 20:18:33 CGG: When. She. Feels. He. Has. "Learned. His. Lesson."... 20:18:39 CCC: Oh b☉y 20:18:51 CGG: Unfortunately.... He. Is. Feeling. Too. Much. Spite. To. Do. That.... 20:19:04 CGG: Both. Parties. Are. Unmoving. 20:19:11 CCC: Yeah, I d☉n't see that happening any time s☉☉n 20:19:51 CGG: I. Have. Tried. To. Talk. With. Him.... But.... Anything. I. Say. Is. Either. Dismissed. As. More. "Pep. Talk." Which. He. Considers. Bull. Shit.... 20:20:10 CGG: Or. Is. Flat. Out. Ignored. Due. To. My. Associations. With. Miss. Libby.... 20:20:20 CCC: I get the feeling he's never had any real pep talk 20:20:45 CGG: You. Do. Not. Think. I. Am. An. Effective. Speaker? 20:20:56 CGG: Mr. Aesona. Aside. I. Mean.... 20:21:07 CCC: I d☉n't think y☉u've ever actually given a true pep talk 20:21:08 CCC: Y☉u give m☉re ☉f... 20:21:12 CCC: C☉nd☉lence speeches 20:21:27 CGG: Condolence. Speeches? 20:21:46 CCC: Yeah 20:22:12 CGG: Could. You. Explain? 20:22:22 CGG: If. Only. So. I. Can. Change. My. Actions. 20:22:34 CCC: Like, y☉u d☉n't pump any☉ne full ☉f vig☉r, y☉u just kind ☉f level the m☉☉d 20:23:01 CGG: I. See.... 20:23:15 CCC: Which isn't all that bad, ykn☉w 20:23:29 CGG: But. It. Does. Not. Light. A. Fire. In. A. Person'S. Heart. 20:23:58 CCC: Yeah 20:24:12 CGG: There. Is. Much. I. Need. To. Work. On. Then.... 20:24:28 CCC: That's why Nyarla is being a dumbass ab☉ut it 20:25:22 CGG: I. Am. Worried. Though. He. Will. Just. Keep. Focusing. On. The. Spite. Though.... 20:26:17 CGG: He. Needs. To. Continue. Honing. Himself.... He. Needs. To. Learn. To. Think. His. Actions. Through. A. Bit. Better.... And. He. Needs. To. Learn. At. Times. To. Make. Decisions. As. They. Come. To. Him.... 20:26:33 CGG: He. Is. Nothing. If. Not. Concerned. For. The. Well. Being. Of. Others.... 20:26:49 CCC: He needs t☉ learn t☉ accept help is what he needs 20:26:54 CGG: Yes. 20:27:53 CGG: I. Was. Hoping. You. Might. Be. Able. To. Help. Him. Better. Than. I. Can.... 20:28:27 CCC: I c☉uld try, but I d☉n't kn☉w h☉w much m☉re he'd listen t☉ me than any☉ne else 20:29:16 CGG: I. Think. Much. Of. His. Problem. With. Me. Aside. From. Being. Miss. Libby'S. Matesprit. Is. That. We. Are. Too. Much. Polar. Opposites.... 20:30:20 CGG: Especially. When. It. Comes. To. The. Ideas. Of. Goals. And. The. Future.... 20:30:21 CCC: P☉lar ☉pp☉sites? Damn, here I was thinking y☉u tw☉ are like, identical 20:30:27 CGG: You. Did? 20:30:40 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks generally confused... -- 20:30:56 CCC: Yeah, I mean, y☉u're b☉th hard-headed, stubb☉rn idi☉ts 20:31:05 CGG: .... 20:31:43 CGG: You.... Certainly. Do. Not. Hold. Back. On. Your. Directness.... 20:31:54 CCC: B☉th ☉f y☉u have this defend-t☉-the-death attitude ab☉ut y☉ur girlfriends 20:32:33 CGG: Hmm.... That. Is. True.... 20:33:15 CCC: I mean yeah, y☉u have s☉me differences in attitude, but t☉ me y☉u're like a tw☉-headed c☉in 20:34:08 CGG: In. My. Case. It. Is. A. Bit. That. I. Had. Long. Accepted. That. Death. Could. Be. A. Possibility.... I. Had. Always. Intended. To. Fight. Along. Side. With. Miss. Aaisha. Against. The. Empress.... Death. Was. Always. A. Likely. Outcome.... 20:35:20 CGG: But. I. Would. Always. Choose. Life. If. I. Can.... There. Is. No. Point. Dying. For. A. Cause. If. You. Can. Not. Enjoy. The. Rewards.... 20:36:01 CGG: We. Are. All. Fighting. To. Ensure. Our. Future.... Our. Happiness.... 20:36:40 CCC: N☉t me 20:36:52 CGG: You. Are. Not? 20:37:03 CGG: Then. What. Is. It. You. Are. Fighting. For. In. This. Game? 20:38:15 CCC: N☉thing, really. I mean, I'd like t☉ live int☉ adulth☉☉d, but I prefer just letting things happen. N☉ future planning. 20:39:06 CGG: It. Seems. Rather. Detached.... 20:39:56 CCC: Aside fr☉m y☉u guys, I have n☉thing t☉ be attached t☉ 20:40:40 CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Think. Of. That.... 20:41:06 CGG: For. Me. Life. Had. No. Meaning. Until. I. Found. My. Direction.... 20:41:34 CGG: A. Goal. To. Strive. For.... 20:41:54 CCC: I guess my g☉al is t☉ help y☉u guys get thr☉ugh this 20:42:37 CGG: Well. I. Certainly. Welcome. The. Help.... 20:43:05 CGG: The. Problem. Is. Giving. Mr. Aesona. A. Goal. To. Strive. For. That. Is. Not. Driven. By. Spite.... 20:43:28 CGG: And. To. Help. Him. Hone. His. Abilities. While. He. Is. Unable. To. Use. Them.... 20:44:03 CGG: Both. Of. Which. I. Think. You. Can. Do. Better. Than. I. Can.... 20:44:53 CCC: Maybe, but I think y☉u c☉uld assist with the spiteless g☉al ☉pti☉n 20:45:29 CGG: He. Will. Not. Listen. To. Me.... 20:45:48 CGG: I. Am. Linked. To. His. Spite. 20:46:05 CCC: I'm sure we can fix that 20:46:36 CGG: How? 20:47:13 CCC: Well h☉w the hell are we supp☉sed t☉ be a team if he's t☉☉ busy h☉lding petty grudges? 20:47:44 CGG: A. Question. That. Was. Given. To. Me. By. Miss. Fenrix.... 20:47:57 CGG: And. The. Answer. Is. We. Can. Not.... 20:48:09 CGG: But. That. Does. Not. Answer. How. To. Get. Rid. Of. The. Grudges.... 20:49:07 CCC: We'll think ☉f s☉mething. Maybe n☉t within the h☉ur ☉r anything, but s☉mewhat s☉☉nish 20:51:13 CGG: I. Hope. So.... 20:51:21 CCC: I guess the first step is finding ☉ut the exact reas☉n he's mad at y☉u 20:51:44 CGG: It. Is. More. With. Miss. Libby. Than. Me.... 20:52:10 CCC: Same s☉luti☉n, different target 20:52:36 CGG: But. Considerably. Harder. Solution.... 20:52:40 CGG: Especially. If.... 20:53:34 CCC: ...If? 20:53:52 CGG: I. Am. Starting. To. Worry. That. Miss. Libby. Is. Developing.... Black. Feelings. For. Him.... 20:54:21 CGG: Which. Would. Mean. She. May. Get. More. Antagonistic. Towards. Him. 20:55:28 CCC: Well then she just needs t☉ fuck ☉ff because she is n☉t helping us by d☉ing that 20:55:46 CGG: She. Can. Not. Control. Her. Feelings. If. It. Is. The. Case.... 20:56:08 CGG: But. I. Agree. It. Will. Not. Be. A. Stable. Relationship. 20:57:57 CCC: I just wish every☉ne c☉uld get their shit t☉gether l☉ng en☉ugh f☉r us t☉ beat ONE planet. Just ☉ne. That's all I want right n☉w. 20:59:28 CGG: Trust. Me. I. Want. That. As. Well. Right. Now.... I. Have. Had. Enough. Of. Frogs. And. This. Planet. In. General.... Category:Lila Category:Serios